A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users can use a variety of electronic devices to consume such media items. The electronic devices (e.g., user devices) can be electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, laptops, and so forth. The user devices can wirelessly communicate with a communications network to consume the digital media items. To wirelessly communicate with other devices, these electronic devices can include multiple antennas configured to communicate on one or more types of communication networks, such as a communications network using the Bluetooth® technology, the Zigbee® technology, the Wi-Fi® technology, or a cellular communications network.
When antennas may be in close proximity to each other, signal interference, signal distortion, and mutual coupling may occur. For example, mutual coupling can be undesirable because energy that is intended to be transmitted (e.g., radiated away) to another device may be absorbed by another antenna of the transmitting device. Similarly, energy that that may be intended to be received by an antenna of a receiving device may be absorbed (e.g., captured) by another antenna. Signal interference, signal distortion, and mutual coupling can reduce the antenna efficiency and performance of antennas to transmit or receive data.